


Unilateral

by Belladhonna



Series: Sweet Disposition [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Best Friends, Daddy Kink, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Romance, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Tal vez había amores, que debían sepultarse, que debían doler, esperanzar y curar, destinados a una caja, oculta y resguardada, para que el manifiesto que pudieran elevar no trajera consigo la sensación de cataclismo.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Series: Sweet Disposition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797040
Kudos: 4





	Unilateral

* * *

— _Bien, entonces te llamo luego Jake_ — algo dentro del lánguido e intencionalmente coqueto tinte en sus vocales, le hizo pensar a Gyllenhaal que quizá debería detener un poco sus ansias. Debería.

— Claro — hizo caso omiso al temblor que con desairada vergüenza nula, demandaba salir — ha...hablamos luego

— _Adiós, mi amor_ — bromeó Tom, teniendo el descaro de reírse de su propio chiste.

— Te quiero, esposo — continuó en la misma sintoniza, para darle esa complicidad de aquel juego patentado, antes de que Tom cortara la llamada con un sonrisa y él arrojara lejos el teléfono.

Continuó masajeándose por encima del bóxer, eludiendo la amargura que corroía al bueno, dejar que la conciencia fluyera y le recordara que ese era precisamente un juego.

Se resolvió a disfrutar de sus propias manos, más anchas y gruesas de las que imaginaba, pero trazando la ruta con buena disposición, con la incontenible bruma vaporosa, cegadora, de penalidad, eminente deseo e irreflexivo cariño.

Redescubriendo la forma de su propio miembro, y por encima del perineo, suave, paciente desde el glande atrapado entre la arisca fricación de su palma y los hilos del bóxer. Magreando su propia erección despierta, y obligado por imposición de sus jadeos a abrir la boca y suspirar.

Detectó que con la fuerza suficiente empleada sobre su punta, roja y ardiente, podía llegar a sentir la anticipatoria sensación a los oleajes de placer hechos preludios para el orgasmo. Así que continuó, evaporando la razón, y los primeros preceptos de un hombre con buen juicio.

Se estrujó, dejando correr un sorprendido acezo, por la angustiosamente buena sensación echando raíces dentro, y quebrando su mansedumbre.

Entonces, el calor, propio de los calambres y la satisfacción, hicieron mella en su comodidad, sintiendo el sudor acumularse en la zona lumbar, forzando a sacarse los boxers, y de paso, ese lubricante que tanto había necesitado desde que inició la promoción de Spiderman Far From Home.

Se aferró la polla, sin atreverse a mirarla entre sus propias manos, más sabiendo lo dura y húmeda que se encontraba a través del tacto mínimamente sacro. Imaginó que no era la forma correcta que tendrían los dedos de Holland o su boca, pero por ahora bastaba echar a andar su imaginación y rodar sobre una sucia puesta en escena y otra.

Desplegándose dentro de sus cavilaciones, lugar donde, Tom rumiaba desvergonzadamente, gimiendo su nombre y complacido de lo que él pudiera darle, de ser ese único y singular espectador del desfile de pecados capitales al alcance de su mano.

Hizo un puño alrededor, postergando su satisfacción personal, limitándose a disponer su atención sobre las detalladas y casi imperceptibles sensaciones, y a su creatividad atrapada en la parte posterior de su mente, donde Tom, estaría ahí, ayudándolo con la labor, complacido como era el muchacho, de auxiliarle con aquello que estuviera a su dulce disposición.

Holland pediría su atención y que se le instruyera, y él, con agrado y cordialidad, le enseñaría como chupar y lamer una polla, como llenarse la boca con ella, disfrutar del tacto en las mejillas, y el fuerte regusto atrapado en sus papilas y en la lengua, guiada para acariciar y humedecer su glande, hinchado de excitación.

Con ese pensamiento, estiró sus piernas, apresurado una gran nimiedad la cadencia sobre su polla a base de su mano, que subía, bajaba y apretaba. Procuraba modular la fuerza y sus caderas meciéndose contra sus dedos.

Esta vez, con el arranque de incomoda calidez acrecentada, levantó la camisa hasta poco antes del cuello, dejando que algo de aire aplacara el veneno calórico que comenzaba a carcomerlo. Y en esta vez, con un nuevo pedazo de piel expuesta, jugueteó no solo con su polla sino con la areola de sus pezones, erectos, enrojecidos, revelando la excitación a través del tono bermejo. Pellizcó la punta, manteniendo a raya el efecto convulso, para repetir la acción, tirando de el y aferrándose con dureza a la frazada, como lo haría con el cabello de Holland.

— Tom... — jadeó, presionado en la calidez del pezón de nuevo, torciendo un pocos ambos dedos que sostenían el extremo tenso, halando por tercera vez, en lo que su mano cogía más velocidad sobre su pene — Uhg, Tom...

Hizo presurosos círculos por la circunferencia que formaba el perímetro de su glande, presenciando el temblor en sus piernas lánguidas. Arrugó la cara, por sensación tan placentera.

— Más... m-mas — pidió, desentendido de todo lo que no fuera el Tom de su mente, que lo tocaba, tiraba sin consideraciones y gemía, diciéndole que de bueno era tener una zorra como él, o en su defecto, agradeciendo por lo bien que se sentía tener con buena disposición a su papi — Dios... ahh... Tommy, joder, joder bebé, me pones tanto

Concentrado, si, en ese Tom perfecto, amoldado a lo que fuera él, o fuera los dos lo que requerían. El Tom que no tendría miedo de tomarle de la mano, el que no pondría reparos contra un beso, el que, si incentivado por ese amor de abandono, inmenso y solitario, pudiera expresar, fuera de bromas, Twitts y chistes cuanto le quería, no se apartaría de él, no pondría distancia, no rechazaría el vitalicio cariño, que irónicamente contradecía lo efímero y lo eterno, no haría, lo preparado para ser y vivir, fuera de sus analgésicas fantasías.

Tal vez había amores, que debían sepultarse, que debían doler, esperanzar y curar, destinados a una caja, oculta y resguardada, para que el manifiesto que pudieran elevar, no trajera consigo la sensación de cataclismo desplazada entre sus rostros al momento de la verdad.

Así pues, ataviado con lágrimas, no fáciles de clasificar por dolor de un amor no nacido para plasmar, o satisfacción de sus ilusiones hechas placebo, concibió la idea de seguir tirando de su polla, imposiblemente dura, entreteniéndose brevemente en el frenillo y el orificio de la uretra, previo a un instintivo acercamiento a su entrada.

Gimió, complacido de sus propias manos, una que torturaba su polla y otra plantando el inicio un inminente suplicio, para aquella parte tan íntima, tocada en demasía desde que lo conoció.

Adentró un dedo dentro de su ya abierto agujero, donde el estiramiento de carne todavía era evidente como vestigio de secciones pasadas, permitiendo el paso de dos dígitos casi al uní solo, que palparon sus paredes y las contracciones al actuar dentro y fuera.

— Dios... bebé... — bisbiseó en medio de un resuello, agradecido por el afable tanteo de próstata, y la abrumadora leña de placer que consumía su cuerpo, su mente y su alma — eso nene... follate a papi

Agregó un último y tercer dedo, gritando, muy desenvuelto de las mejillas arreboladas o el sudor que provocaba una consecuencia adherente de su cabello a su frente, con el cuerpo trémulo y el placer aflorando en sus músculos y facciones por el Tom que sabía como sujetar sus caderas y estrujar su polla.

En su mente, Holland era capaz de hacerle correr con un poco de contacto sucio y descortés, empotrarlo contra la pared, sabía como hacerlo morder la almohada o marcar el ritmo cuando lo montara. Sabía y era maestro en eso que, fuera de sus escenarios oníricos, todo quedaba hecho humo en una dolorosa ficción.

Él, podría estimularlo con un par de nalgadas, podría decirle a Holland lo puta que era, que le rogaría por dejarlo venir, tirarlo del pelo para reafirmar el batir de sus caderas que lo joderian por dentro, como el hacía cuando el inhóspito oxígeno de su hogar se volvía demasiado afligido.

Lo haría gemir, lo forzaría a base de choques de piel que le expresara cuanto le gustaba cogérselo y Tom, con distorsionados empellones y palabrería poco concisa diría " _Joder, s-si, me gusta mucho papi_ ". Lo tendría temblando para él, con la piel perlada, sudorosa y enrojecida, obligado por los lineamientos generales de una buena follada a no terminar salvo cuando él lo hubiese hecho primero.

Seguramente, con destreza, el sonido de la pelvis de Tom estampándose en su trasero haría eco, y se confundirá con los balbuceos de Holland, sus gritos, sus lamentos por lo bien que se sentía. Podría gemir cosas ininteligibles a medida que él se apretaba contra su polla, y las sesgadas manos del joven actor se aferrarían a la sabana pidiendo clemencia, con ojos llorosos que lo dejase terminar ya, que estaba al borde, que no podía más.

Jake rodearía sus caderas con poseso animal, embotado en el placer ramificándose cuando Tom lo abriera para él, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.

Podría montarlo, tomarlo del cuello, desquiciándolo con sus ansias en la parte baja del abdomen, rebotando sobre la dura polla de Tom una y otra y otra vez, demandando sus ojos en blanco y las exhalación que lo encomendarían a acelerar su paso, en esos momentos donde su chico diría "Estoy muy cerca".

Justo como él.

Aceleró su mano, frotando bruscamente su próstata, lejos de poder reconocer su propia voz.

— Tom, Tom, Tom — canturreó, contrayéndose por derredor de sus dedos inmisericordes — estoy c-cerca ¡Ahh!

No tuvo compasión de su sensible canal, enterrando más profundo sus dígitos, al tiempo que su mano se transformaba en un borrón que fricaba de forma ascendente y a la inversa.

Molió sus caderas, sintiendo esa extasiada verborrea que, estando a pocos centímetros del orgasmo era incontenible, producida por una gala de palabras que sonaban a una mezcla del nombre de Tom, algunas plegarias divinas, un débil y roto "Te amo" y gritos, bastantes.

Tendido en sus cama, sollozó como él sabía, despegando la columna del colchón, mientras el orgasmo comenzaba a ramificarse lenta y deliciosamente.

El calor perdió fuerza, opacado por un placer insólito, indómito y necesitado, que comenzaba entre sus piernas y se detenía en los dedos curvos de los pies, mientras sus manos, comían fuerza, más fuerza, y paciencia, acariciándose a través del orgasmo, cada segundo más rudo, y casa instante mas lento.

Hasta detenerse, todavía con el cuerpo retorciéndose ante las réplicas del clímax.

Descubrió que los orgasmos que podían con él, dejándolo tirado de un estado vegetal y catatónico, era reales, mierda, bastante reales. Y solo Tom podía producirlos.

Le costó algunos minutos volver a sentir sus extremidades, y superar la parálisis mental para poner en orden sus siguientes acciones.

Tomó la cobija, enrollándose dentro al consumarse la calórica agonía, sin importarle ensuciar de su propia semilla, eran sus sábanas después de todo.

Sin detenerse a pensar, ni darse un tiempo de reflexionar. Ya habría después habría tiempo para la angustia producto del mal de amores. Por hoy, era momento de rendirse a Morfeo.

Jake comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó la voz de Holland diciendo " _Yo también te amo_ " en esa llamada que al parecer, Tom no había cortado. 


End file.
